


It's Been A While

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: When Ryoken lost his father when he was 12 years old, he wasn't sure what to do.Luckily, Yusaku was there for him and he stayed by his side even after that.(Inspired by my SmileSaku story "And That's Why I Smile")
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	It's Been A While

Ryoken hides in the forest, crying as he hugs Pandor tightly. The cat mews at him, rubbing against his cheek, but it’s not enough to make him feel better. His father is getting sicker and sicker. He’s going to die and Ryoken will be-

“Ryoken!”

He stops crying and turns his head. 

Bathed in the sunset, his best friend stands there, covered in mud and leaves sticking out of his hair. Yusaku looks like he’s been crying too, but he smiles when he sees him. At his feet is a black cat with yellow eyes, running over to Pandor. Pandor jumps out of his arms and rubs faces with Ai, the two of them connecting after being separated. Yusaku walks over to Ryoken’s tree and sits with him.

“Why are you out here, Ryoken?” Yusaku tilts his head, worry in his eyes. “You look like you’ve been crying. Auntie Shizu is really worried about you, so is Mr Aso and Mrs Kyoko.”

Ryoken gulps and looks at his feet. “I…”

He sniffles and starts crying. He doesn’t care that he’s older than Yusaku and should be giving a better example. He’s too hurt to care.

So he screams. “My Daddy’s going to die! He’s sick and it’s getting worse! I don’t know what to do Yusaku!” Ryoken turns to his best friend, rubbing at his face. “I don’t wanna be alone.”

Yusaku hugs him, as tightly as he can. Ryoken hugs back tighter, hiding his face in Yusaku’s shoulder.

“You won’t be alone.” Yusaku promises and starts running his fingers through his hair. “You’ll always be my best friend, Ryoken and I’ll never leave you.”

Ryoken chokes on a sob, feeling his heart calm. Yusaku has never lied to him, so if he’s making that promise, he intends to keep it. It makes him feel better knowing that.

So he nods and whispers. “Thank you.”

Yusaku holds him until he’s cried himself out.

* * *

Another year and Ryoken’s father does die. Aso and Kyoko become his legal guardians and he still gets to live in Den City luckily. He goes to the same school, the same stores, the same clubs as he used to. But it all feels so different, so… dark now that his father is gone.

His friends try to cheer him up. Spectre and Aoi make fun of each other. Miyu gives him flowers ‘just because’. Jin, Shoichi and Takeru make him play football with them. He can fake it for a while. But then he sees Yusaku. Yusaku who hugs him every time he sees him and whispers it’s okay to be sad. Yusaku who doesn’t drag him off to play games or make fun of people. Yusaku who reads Ryoken his favourite books or just sits in silence with him.

And Ryoken just cries. He cries until he has no more tears and Yusaku gives him some water. Ryoken forgets to eat or bring lunch to school and Yusaku shares his food with him, which makes Ryoken cry again. Ryoken just won’t stop crying and still Yusaku stays by his side.

“Why?” Ryoken whispers one day, after crying himself hoarse. “Why do you never try to make me feel better? Why do you just let me cry and scream? Shouldn’t I be trying to feel better?”

Yusaku blinks at him, then looks at his food. “I don’t know. I know that I just needed to be sad for a while after I lost my Mom and Dad. I figured if I just let you be sad and mad and feel all those yucky emotions, then they’d go away sooner than if you tried hiding them.”

Ryoken stares at Yusaku and remembers the 6 year old boy he became friends with after seeing him look sad. The image overlaps with the 11 year old boy he’s best friends with who’s giving him an understanding stare.

Ryoken laughs and looks at his lap. “I’m going to be hopeless without you.”

“Then let’s get married.”

Ryoken chokes and looks at him. “WHAT?!”

Yusaku is pink in the face, but determined. “If we’re both alone when you turn 30, we’ll get married! That way you won’t be without me and I won’t be without you!”

Ryoken feels his own cheeks burn red. “Why do you wanna be with me?!”

“Because we’re best friends, Ryoken! I don’t wanna imagine my life without you! That’s…” Yusaku freezes, the pink in his face draining as sadness takes it over. “I was worried that if you were too sad and hiding it all, you’d… disappear. That’s why I always said you could cry and that it’d get better. I don’t want you to disappear, Ryoken.”

Ryoken starts crying. But he smiles as he takes Yusaku’s hand. “Okay then, I won’t.” He grabs Yusaku’s other hand and shakes them. “I won’t disappear and if we’re both single when I’m 30, we’ll get married.”

Yusaku smiles and Ryoken knows he’ll never be okay after losing his father. But he’ll get better. With a friend like Yusaku at his side, how can he not?

* * *

Ryoken smiles as he runs his fingers over the photo frame.

“What are you thinking about?” Yusaku’s arms wrap lazily around his middle while his fiance hides his face in his shoulder.

Ryoken sets the photo down and turns around, wrapping his arms around Yusaku’s waist. “I was thinking about…” He leans down and kisses Yusaku’s forehead. “How lucky I am to have had you in my life.”

“Funny.” Yusaku smiles and gently kisses his cheek. “I was thinking the same thing about you.”

Ryoken smiles and closes his eyes, pressing his forehead to Yusaku’s.

Yusaku closes his eyes and starts to hum under his breath, just loud enough for Ryoken to hear. Who starts swaying to the soft tune, the two of them dancing in their kitchen while the photo rests nearby.

Showing Yusaku on one knee while Ryoken stares at him and Stardust Road glints behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Promo Post: https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/619892533845180416/its-been-a-while-fullmetaldude1-yu-gi-oh


End file.
